Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Were-Echidna Version)
(Some time later after Christmas, everyone, minus Amy, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cosmo, and Knuckles, had gathered around) Rev: I wonder what's going on? Bia: Probably some New Year's Eve bash or something. I mean, I do like New Year's Eve and Day. (Then, they noticed Daffy arriving) Daffy: All right, people, animals. You are probably wondering why you're here. (He looked at his watch once more) Daffy: We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 20 seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or giant creature.... (Chuckles) Presumably a werehog, a werefox, and a were-echidna. (He noticed everyone looking a bit more confused, frowning) Foghorn: Right. Eddy? (Then, as Shining Armor came with the table and the rose in jar, Daffy pointed to it roughly) Daffy: I should remind you. (As he tapped it harder, it was starting to fall off the edge of the table, much to their horror) Daffy: That if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken! (Quickly, Rev and Foghorn pulled it away, causing Daffy to toss the pointer aside. Daffy then glanced at the others) Daffy: You all know your assignments then. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, and the rest of you, come with me. (Just then, the naked duck noticed everyone, but Banjo, was gone. After a moment, Pluto rushed off, pushing Daffy off the steps. He grunted before Rev with Bia helped him up) Foghorn: Oh, don't look too down, Daffy. (He dusted him off a bit while Bugs, Lola, Rev, and Bia nodded) Foghorn: Besides, as they say, let nature take its course. Bugs: And it is obvious that there's a spark between them. Daffy: Yes, but I don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little. (They went up the stairs as he continued) Daffy: Besides, they'll have to fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again. Rev: (Sighs happily) Human again. Lola: Human again. Bia: And we know what that means. (She then switched the clock hands to 12, making the clock chime off on Daffy before the annoyed duck, with Foghorn's help, fixed them back) Bia: I'll be cooking again Rev: Be good-looking again (He then placed each arm around Bia, grinning) Rev: With a beautiful girl on each arm When I'm human again Only human again (He came to a mirror, breathed on it, and cleaned it up with a handkerchief, grinning at the reflection) Rev: Poised and polished And gleaming with charm (He then went over and hugged Bia) Rev: I'll be courting Bia again Chic and sporting again Lola: Which should cause several husbands alarm Bugs: I'll hop down off the shelf Rev and Bia: And tout de suite, be myself Servants: I can't wait to be human again (In a bedroom, the Shining Armor helped Donald, José, Panchito, and Cadence clean it up) Servants: When we're human again Only human again When we're animals and creatures no more When we're human again Only human again (Cadence sat in front of her dressing mirror happily while Shining Armor smiled) Shining Armor: Aw, boy Won't it all be so moving? Cadence: I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge (She motioned part of her upper area, though a minor hint, before reaching the top shelf) Shining Armor: But my, we will be out there again I'll exude ''savoir faire'' Cadence: I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair Shining Armor and Cadence: It's our prayer to be human again (At the stables, Rev, Bia, Foghorn, Daffy, Bugs, and Lola were fixing up the place) Bugs and Lola: When we're human again Only human again When the world once more starts making sense (Nearby, Bia was cleaning up Maximus with Daffy groaning and stretching his arms out) Daffy: I'll unwind for a change Rev: Really? Foghorn: That would be strange (That only angered the naked duck) Daffy: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? (Quickly, he calmed himself down) Daffy: In a shack by the sea I'll sit back sipping tea Let my early retirement commence (He threw a towel onto Rev. He frowned, getting the towel off before grinning playfully, wrapping it up) Daffy: Far from fools with ears full of wax I'll get down to brass tacks (Suddenly, he yelped in alarm from the towel whipped by Rev, making the others chuckle and Daffy angry) Daffy: AND RELAX Servants: When I'm human again (Inside Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' room, the servants were cleaning as best as they could) Servants: So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell Someone might break the spell Any day now Shine up the brass on the door (Donald cleaned the doorknob, letting a reflection be seen) Servants: Alert the dust pail and broom (José and Panchito swept up the dust with brooms and dust pail) Servants: If it all goes as planned Our time may be at hand Any day now (As the servants rolled out the carpets, an owl, a bear, a hyena, a black cat, a bluebird, a water and air-breathing green finless porpoise, a golden tamarin lion monkey, a purple wolf, a white cat-rabbit, and a red penguin named Edd/Double D, Ed, Eddy, Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (From the sequel) went to a window) All: Open the shutter and let in some air (As they opened the window, Lola was giving instructions to a few servants) Lola: Put these here and put those over there (They followed the instructions while a small bat and a wolf named Lucy Loud and Silas (Also from the sequel) swept some dust to a window) Lucy and Silas: Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away (Outside, the dust fell from the window and onto Daffy, who, with Foghorn, was giving instructions to some servants with snow shovels. He glanced in annoyance. Later, in the ballroom, many servants were mopping and sweeping the floor) Servants: When we're human again Only human again When the girls finally sets us all free Cheeks will broom up again We're assumin' again We'll resume our long-lost ''joie de vivre'' (In the armor room, Double D was using all of his wings and legs to clean the suit of armor on the hallway while Banjo walked past him) Servants: We'll be playing again Holidaying again And we're praying it's A.S.A.P. (The squirrel went over to a chair, noticing a cat, chittering and chasing him through the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt behind them) Servants: When we cast off this pall And we'll stand straight and walk tall (The servants quickly chased them out of the area, cleaning dirt while doing so) Servants: And we're finally human again (In the library, Amy and Knuckles sat at a table reading an ending to a book with the were-echidna watching, smiling with his eyes half open and Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Cosmo watching with soft smiles) Amy: (Reading) "For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." (She closed the book with the were-echidna grinning) Knuckles: Lovely.... Could you read it again? (She only smiled, giving him the book) Amy: Here, you could read it to us. (He looked a bit nervous toward her) Knuckles: Well, okay. (He slowly opened the book, looking at it with some confusion. He sighed sadly after a moment) Knuckles: I can't. Amy: (Concerned) You mean you never learned? Knuckles: I learned.... A little from the book you gave me. It's just been so long. Sonic: And I know Tails I never do make good teachers, what with him and his temper problems after all. Sally: Sorry to hear that. (Cosmo then got an idea) Cosmo: Well, let us help you with that. (The six turned to the beginning of the book) Tails: We'll start here. Knuckles: Okay.... (Reading) Twoe, twin.... Amy: (Giggles) It's "two," silly. Knuckles: Oh, yeah, I knew that. "Two households...." (Outside, a tiger, a lioness, a bear, a mouse, a mole, and a bandicoot named Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny who is carrying his wooden plank with a drawn face named Plank, and Rolf respectively, (Also from the sequel) were cleaning the windows) Servants: We'll be dancing again We'll be twirling again We'll be whirling around with such ease (In the garden, Daffy acted like a traffic signal, trying to do his best before he was accidentally run over by Foghorn pushing a wheelbarrow with plants) Servants: When we're human again Only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes (As the servants planted the plants, each of them looking like various animals) Servants: We'll be floating again We'll be gliding again Stepping, striding As fine as you please (When it was done, Foghorn placed a "Keep off the Grass" sign on the ground before Bia and Rev turned a valve for the fountain on, making the water turn on) Servants: Like a human being does (Bugs turned another valve, making another fountain turn on) Servants: I'll be all that I was (Then, all, but Cadence, were in front of the fountain) All, except Cadence: On that glorious day We'll shout hip-hip-hooray And we're human (On the seventh story window, Cadence, in a bathing suit, stood on the balcony) Cadence: AGAIN (She jumped and fell toward the fountain. Everyone looked up and quickly ran, though Foghorn and Daffy collided to one another. Then, a huge splash was made from Cadencs's dive. Everyone was wet and silent for a moment before they laughed. That evening, Donald, José, and Panchito were washing Knuckles in the tub while Sonic scrubbed his arms) Rev: Well, tonight is the night. (Tails dumped some water onto the Mouse King) Knuckles: I don't know if I can go through with this. Bia: Well, it's kinda like me back when I was just an officer-in-training. You gotta have confidence. Sonic: Don't be nervous or a worrywart like Tails and I were before. Tails: He's right, you gotta be bold and daring and cool. Knuckles: Right, bold, daring, and cool. (He then shook himself like a wet dog, wetting Rev and Bia. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails stepped out of the tub, drying themselves more while some of them got the water out of themselves) Rev: Just think of it, Master. Music, romantic candlelight, which Bia and I will provide. Bia: That's right. (They looked at the were-echidna finishing up the towel, though with his fur sticking up. Quickly, Donald, José, and Panchito provided fixing him up) Tails: And when you get your timing right, you, Sonic, and I will all confess your love to them. Knuckles: Yes, I think I.... No, no, I can't. Sonic: Sure you can. Rev: You do like Amy, don't you, Master? Knuckles: More than anything in the world. Sonic: Just like Sally and me. Tails: And Cosmo and me. Bia: Then you should tell her. (Finally, Donald, José, and Panchito were done) Rev: And voila! (Notices) Uh, you look so...! So.... (There, they noticed Knuckles with bows on some of his fur head) Knuckles: (Annoyed) Stupid. Panchito: Don't worry, señor. We can fix that! Sonic: Besides, I gotta get myself ready for Sally. Tails: And so do I, but with Cosmo. (Quickly, Donald, José, and Panchito groomed the were-echidna while Sonic and Tails prepared themselves. As that happened, Foghorn came into the room, clearing his throat) Foghorn: Gentlemen, your ladies, await. (He bowed for a moment, chuckling a bit) Coming up: Amy and Knuckles, along with Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Cosmo, share a romantic evening together as everyone watches in happiness and support. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies